Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad läuft in den USA am 05.08.2016 an. Der Soundtrack zu diesem Film wird am 05.08.2016 veröffentlicht. Suicide Squad folgte auf Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice und ist demnach der dritte Film aus diesem Universum. Handlung Easter Eggs * Harley Quinn liest in ihrer Zelle das Buch Between the Sheets. Das Buch handelt von einer Frau, die einen "Bad Boy" kennen lernt, der die Kontrolle über sich verliert und verrückt wird. Das ist eine Parallele zu Harley und dem Joker. * Die Methode, mit der Ciller Croc transportiert wird, ähnelt der von Hannibal Lecter. Bei beiden handelt es sich um Charaktere, die Menschenfleisch verspeisen. Trivia * Die Dreharbeiten dauerten vom 13.04.2015 bis 25.08.2015. * Im April 2015 wurde der deutsche Kinostart vom 04.08.2016 auf den 18.08.2016 verschoben. *Die Gespräche über ein erweitertes DC-Universum gab es zwar schon zu Zeiten von ‚Man of Steel‘, aber ‚Suicide Squad‘ bekam erst grünes Licht als David Ayer seine Pitch vorstellte. Quelle: batmannews.de *Die Story von ‚Suicide Squad‘ spielt nach den Ereignissen von ‚Man of Steel‘ und ‚Batman v Superman‘ und ist in vielerlei Hinsicht mit letzterem verbunden. Quelle: batmannews.de *Der Film ist ein Ensemble-Film, wobei Deadshot eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Laut Ayer ist es „wirklich Will Smith’s Film“. Quelle: batmannews.de *Sie haben sich die Mühe gemacht, vollwertige Figuren zu erschaffen, anstatt nur irgendwelche Gegner in den Raum zu werfen. Trotzdem sind manche wichtiger als Andere. Quelle: batmannews.de *Der „Second Unit Director“ des Films ist Guy Norris, zuvor arbeitete er an „Mad Max – Fury Road“. Quelle: batmannews.de *Ayer persönlich hat sich die Figuren des Teams ausgesucht. Das Studio hat sich hierbei rausgehalten. Allerdings war Geoff Johns zur Stelle, als es zum Erschaffen der einzelnen Figuren ging. Quelle: batmannews.de *Alle Schauspieler haben während ihrer Drehpausen zusammen trainiert. Quelle: batmannews.de *Während der Proben hat Ayer die Schauspieler gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. Quelle: batmannews.de *David Ayer ist öfters während den Dreharbeiten mit neuen Ideen gekommen oder hat den Schauspielern neue Seiten mit Dialogen gegeben, die er eben erst geschrieben hatte. Quelle: batmannews.de *Um die Geheimnisse im Film sicher zu verwaren, hat niemand eine Kopie des Drehbuchs bekommen. Quelle: batmannews.de *Midway City heißt deshalb so, weil die Stadt zwischen Metropolis und Gotham City liegt. Quelle: batmannews.de *Der Joker war schon immer im Hinterkopf der Macher, wobei man solange an seiner Figur arbeiten wollte, bis er einem großartigen Schauspieler würdig war. Quelle: batmannews.de *Für die Rolle der Harley Quinn arbeitete sich Margot Robbie durch so viele Comics wie möglich. Quelle: batmannews.de *Harley Quinns verdrehte Beziehung mit dem Joker begründet sich für Robbie in einer zwanghaften Abhängigkeit, die Harley dazu treibt, immer wieder zurück zum Joker zu kommen. Quelle: batmannews.de *In den Proben motivierte Ayer Robbie, die Schwachpunkte ihrer Co-Stars auszuspielen, um sich dem Charakter von Harley Quinn anzunähern, was gar nicht Robbies Art entspricht. Quelle: batmannews.de *Harley Quinn ist, während sie mit dem Joker zusammen ist eher „verrückt“, doch sobald sie ohne den Joker mit dem Rest der Suicide Squad interagiert, soll sie mehr auf ihr „Ziel fokussiert“ sein. Quelle: batmannews.de *In Sachen Design hat sich Ayer dazu entscheiden alle Figuren so aussehen zu lassen, als ob sie aus einer urbanen, realen groben Welt kommen. Mit dem Joker als Kopf des Verbrechersyndikats. Quelle: batmannews.de *Eines der ersten Dinge, an der die Kostüm Designerin Kate Hawley gearbeitet hat, war der Ring vom Joker. Er sollte einem päpstlichen Ring ähnlich sein. Ein paar Entwürfe rund um den Joker wurden an die maßgeschneiderten Anzüge des Mexikanischen Kartells angelehnt. Quelle: batmannews.de *Eine erste Idee wie der Joker zu seinen Tattoos gekommen ist, war, dass Harley Quinn ihn tätowiert hat. Während er bewusstlos war, hat sie auf ihm „rum skizziert“. Quelle: batmannews.de *Sie probierten verschiedene Harley Quinn Designs aus, bevor sie das finale Kostüm hatten . Sie gingen sogar soweit, dass originale Jester´s Kostüm auszuprobieren. Quelle: batmannews.de *Die weibliche dominierte Kostümabteilung waren große Fans dieser Harley Quinn-Interpretation, weil sie in vielen Belangen so dominant wie der Joker ist, und sie starteten das Motto für sie wie für eine dominante Frau: „Menschen wie Du, mögen es Menschen wie mich zu ficken.“ Quelle: batmannews.de *Erste Designs für den Joker haben ihn im klassischen Lila Anzug gezeigt. Das Design entwickelte sich weiter als Jared Leto zum Cast hinzugefügt wurde. Quelle: batmannews.de *Batman, aufgrund seiner starken Verbindung zu den Belle Reeve-Insassen, im Film auftauchen zu lassen, war David Ayers Idee und Wunsch. Quelle: batmannews.de *Die Entscheidung, die Batmobil Szenen außen auf echten Straßen zu drehen, wurde trotz potenzieller Leaks in Kauf genommen. Quelle: batmannews.de *Bevor die Außenaufnahmen mit dem Batmobil gedreht wurden, hatten wartende Fans die Möglichkeit, Bilder davon zu machen. Quelle: batmannews.de *Joel Kinnermann hat für die Rolle in zwei Monaten 30 Pfund (ca. 13 Kilo) an Muskelmasse zugenommen, um mehr der Figur (Rick Flagg) zu entsprechen. Quelle: batmannews.de *Die Kostüm-Entwürfe für „Enchantress“ haben ihre Wurzeln in der nordamerikanischen Geschichte. Quelle: batmannews.de *Karen Fukuhara, die Katana spielt, hat sich durch „Katana“- und „Birds of Prey“-Comics gelesen, um sich auf die Rolle vorzubereiten. Sie selbst meinte aber: „Ich komme aus einer traditionellen japanischen Familie, es war nicht sehr schwer für mich, sie (Katana) als Person zu verstehen. Quelle: batmannews.de *Beim Vorsprechen für die Rolle musste Sie einen Monolog aufsagen und ihre Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf und Schwertkampf demonstrieren. Quelle: batmannews.de *David Ayer hat die Figur des „Deadshot“ für Will Smith geschrieben. Quelle: batmannews.de *Will Smith hat in den Drehpausen mit der Crew gerappt. Quelle: batmannews.de *„Diablos“ Feuerkräfte sind zum Teil praktische Effekte und zum Teil am Computer generiert. Quelle: batmannews.de * Anstatt Killer Croc sollte zuerst King Shark im Team der Suicide Squad sein. Ayer entschied aber in letzter Sekunde dagegen, da der CGI-Aufwand zu groß gewesen wäre und er sich nicht ganz wohl damit fühlte. Quelle: moviejones.de *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje musste viel vor dem Spiegel üben, um zu sehen wie seine Gesichtszüge in der „Killer Croc“-Maske zur Geltung kommen. Quelle: batmannews.de *Es war Ayer und Akinnuoye-Agbaje wichtig, das Aussehen von „Killer Croc“ möglichst realistisch hinzubekommen. Um das zu erreichen, wurde Akinnuoye-Agbajes richtige Hautfarbe mit der Hautfarbe von „Killer Croc“ gemischt. Quelle: batmannews.de *Das Ganzkörper Make-Up für „Killer Croc“ dauerte circa 6 Stunden. Quelle: batmannews.de *Um sich auf die Rolle des „Killer Croc“ vorzubereiten, ging Akinnuoye-Agbaje in die Everglades nach Fort Lauderdale, um Krokodile zu beobachten und fotografieren. Damit hat er sich für seine Figur sogenannte „Signature Moves“ angeeignet, wenn er zum Beispiel Jagd auf seine Beute macht. Quelle: batmannews.de *Akinnuoye-Agbaje hat sich extra für die Figur einen eigenen „geschmeidigen“ Gang zugelegt. Es wirkt fast so, als würde er durch Wasser laufen. Quelle: batmannews.de *Während des Films hat sich Akinnuoye-Agbaje vom Rest der Truppe ferngehalten. Damit sie immer „auf der Hut“ vor ihm sind. Quelle: batmannews.de *„Killer Croc“ hat einen Akzent, wie man ihn in der „Bronx“ finden würde. Akinnuoye-Agbaje hat mit einem Sprachtrainer daran gearbeitet. Quelle: batmannews.de Links * Offizielle Seite Promotion Teaser & Trailer Suicide Squad Trailer Deutsch German (2016) Jared Leto, Margot Robbie SUICIDE SQUAD - Trailer F1 Deutsch HD German SUICIDE SQUAD - Blitztrailer DEUTSCH HD GERMAN SUICIDE SQUAD - Playbook Deutsch HD German (2016) Suicide Squad - NBA Finals TV Spot Suicide Squad - Advance Tickets On Sale Friday HD Suicide Squad - Joker HD Suicide Squad - Harley Quinn HD Suicide Squad - Deadshot HD Suicide Squad - Amanda Waller HD Suicide Squad - Enchantress HD Suicide Squad - Rick Flag HD Suicide Squad - Boomerang HD Suicide Squad - Killer Croc HD Suicide Squad - El Diablo HD Suicide Squad - Katana HD Suicide Squad - Slipknot HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot 6 - So Intense (2016) Margot Robbie Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot 7 - Gather Your Squad (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot 8 - Bad People (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended TV Spot 9 - Calm Down (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot 10 - We Need Them Bad (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD Suicide Squad - "Deadshot" HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Introducing Enchantress (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Official 'Harley Quinn' Trailer (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Official Final Trailer (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD Suicide Squad - Official Comic-Con Soundtrack Remix HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Batmobile Chase Sequence (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD Bilder & Poster Suocide Squad.jpg Joker Promo.jpg Suicide-Squad-Film-Poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-official-poster.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Diablo.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Enchantress.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Harley Quinn.jpg Suicide-Squad-Captain-Boomerang-character-poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-Deadshot-character-poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-Joker-character-poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-Katana-poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-Killer-Croc-poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-Rick-Flag-character-poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-Slipknot-poster.jpg SuicideSquadPoster1.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (1).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (2).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (3).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (4).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (5).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (6).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (7).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (8).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (9).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (10).jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo (11).jpg Suicide Squad Müsli.jpg Squad-boomerang-186611.jpg Squad-croc-186612.jpg Squad-deadshot-186613.jpg Squad-diablo186610.jpg Squad-enchantress-186614.jpg Squad-flag-kinnaman-186615.jpg Squad-harley-186616.jpg Squad-joker-186617.jpg Squad-katana-186618.jpg Squad-slipknot-186619.jpg Squad-waller-186620.jpg Suicide Squad drittes deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Suicide Squad drittes Filmposter.jpg Nachweise Kategorie:Film